


Hubris Is the Downfall of All Attractive Men

by daring_elm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Tension, Swordfighting, exact time period is unclear but back when dramatic and homosexual sword fights were a thing, follow me there and you'll get fics like at least two weeks earlier, i feel i'm filling a very specific niche here, i'm so weak for sword gays y'all, it gets a little bit steamy but mostly logan is melting, so much of it, speaking of did i mention the dramatic and homosexual sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daring_elm/pseuds/daring_elm
Summary: In which two men on either side of an everlasting feud find their own side.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Hubris Is the Downfall of All Attractive Men

“You see, your Grace-” Logan stepped to the side, easily avoiding the tip of Roman’s smallsword. “-you’re emotional to a fault. If you don’t take a figurative step back- or a literal one-” Roman barely managed to escape Logan’s blade as it was thrust towards him, the point nearly slashing through his sleeve. “-you’ll find yourself easily overcome.”

Roman growled. He wiped the sweat gathering on his brow away, giving Logan a smirk. “Well, my lord, you might find yourself in a more perilous situation than anticipated.” _Step, step, left, front, avoid the railing._ “Or were you not taught that hubris is the downfall of all attractive men who hold their head too high?” _Back, left, hit the bookcase, front, back again._ Roman bounded forwards, metal clashing against metal, brown eyes meeting bottle-green in their own form of combat.

Something sparked deep inside Logan; Roman could see it in the way his shoulders stiffened, in the hint of red in his cheeks, in the lack of witty retaliation. He leaned forward, giving Roman no other choice than to retreat against the bookcase.

Roman gave it a subtle kick, holding his sword in front of his chest defensively, unwilling to let Logan make another move on him. Logan pressed forward; a triumphant smile already tugged at his impossibly pink lips. He opened his mouth (Roman would be lying to himself if he claimed he had ever wanted to kiss anything more), beginning what surely would have been a devastating riposte when an elephantine dictionary fell from the shelf and hit the floor with a loud _thud._

Logan jumped. Roman thrust him back, using the fact that Logan was still confounded by the sudden noise to fight him towards the railing, not giving him a chance to defend himself from the fast-paced attacks.

Roman had to admit, however begrudgingly, that Logan was a better swordsman than him. He was quick-witted and experienced, almost instinctively knowing where to place his feet so he wouldn’t stumble. He was quick to draw, but slow to confuse- good thing Roman was innovative enough to incorporate their environment into the fight. It really was a shame they had to be enemies- if only Logan had been on the correct side of the feud, they would have made fearsome allies and quite fantastic lovers.

Though perhaps ‘lovers’ wasn’t off the table just yet.

“Do you feel it dawning on you, my lord? This is where you lose the battle.” Roman forced him against the railing, his blade growing dangerously close to his lordship’s jaw. He was so close he could smell Logan’s perfume, could see the spots the rain left on his spectacles.

“Falsehood.” Logan pushed him back, fighting Roman against the wall and pinning his sword arm above him. He couldn’t help a smile as he loomed over Roman- the only option he had left was surrender. Logan was victorious once again.

Roman smirked. Logan stopped, furrowing his brow in confusion- he had just mapped out his speech of triumph, but Roman didn’t seem like he had been triumphed over. His auburn eyes sparkled with confidence despite the fact that Logan had trapped him. He was utterly defenceless; a slip of Logan’s sword (currently held limply at its owner’s side) could end his life. And yet he was smiling. “Wh-”

Roman cut him off before Logan could finish his word, using his free hand to pull his head down and trap him in a kiss. Logan’s sword clattered to the ground and he found his arm slinging around Roman’s waist, pulling him impossibly close. He didn’t notice the way Roman’s sword arm slipped from his grasp; he only noticed Roman draping his arms around his shoulders. His stomach was fluttering and his heart was racing faster than it had in any battle ever fought.

But this was a battle as well. The fight hadn’t ended, hadn’t even paused for a second. Roman was fighting him to his weakened knees as he was pushed against the bannister, and Logan fought back by tightening his grasp, obstructing Roman from _ever ending this please don’t ever stop._

And maybe Roman was rather good at weakening him. Maybe Logan didn’t mind being guided blindly, his lips unwilling to leave Roman’s, his hands averse to touch anything that wasn’t Roman’s skin or hair or wonderfully soft clothing. Roman’s hand wandered under his shirt- they had been restless since the beginning of their kiss; his other one was currently digging into Logan’s hair- and Logan gasped, not daring to move away. Roman pulled away, and- after giving him less than a heartbeat to catch his breath- kissed Logan again, the tender surprise of their first kiss making place for demanding passion.

_Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop,_ Logan’s mind screamed, and he channelled that wish, that force into the kiss- he could feel the energy flowing from Roman, he could hear it call for him, begging him to fill the void nagging at him with pining of its own.

“Don’t stop,” Logan mumbled against Roman’s lips, and Roman responded by deepening the kiss and making Logan melt like ice in his hands (though following that simile, Logan was sure he could be categorised as steam already- his face was boiling hot, and he was convinced he was already dissolved in the air- but Roman had made him feel warm and buoyant from the moment they first met).

Roman didn’t think he _could_ stop- not a single work of fantasy was as addictive as Logan’s kiss. Logan was awkward and clearly unpractised, but it didn’t matter- he let Roman take the lead either way. And despite his practice, he wasn’t used to this level of excitement- the kisses he had stolen from maidens had been boring compared to the electricity surging through both of them in this second.

This was wrong- it _had_ to be wrong; they were on opposite sides of the war they had been fighting all their lives. They were enemies, and mortal ones at that, as far as their parents were concerned. But no sin could feel this heavenly, no wrong could feel this right. Nothing felt as right as kissing Logan, and his heart yearned to take it further. Roman’s mind was clouded; his gut confused. He had nothing to listen to but his heart, and his heart said this was precisely where he needed to be.

For now, they were one- joined together on one side of a war they were born to lose. For now, heaven held them in its grasp, keeping them safe before their families could find them, before they could be torn apart.

And when they parted, they kept a piece of the other in their hearts, forever changed and already longingly awaiting the moment they would have the honour of meeting again.


End file.
